User talk:Jackieee
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 05:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't think I've ever said "welcome to camp!" to you ^ Yeah, anyway, it's late, but welcome to camp! I've read through the most recent claim edit you've done, anddd the only problems I've found would be: *The Furies part. Furies don't usually attack demigods unless they were REALLY HORRIBLE or were ordered to do so by Hades. (I still have no idea why they're on the "easy" section of the Monster Encyclopedia, to be honest.) *Her being at camp an entire year already. I'm not really certain on how that works, seeing as there are many major events that happen from time to time and your character wasn't there. There are, of course, loopholes to it, one of the excuses being that she was at camp only during the summer of last year to see how things worked there before returning to her dad. Then coming back this year, full time or something. But like I said, just one of the many loopholes. I'll try to ask a rollback about it. That's all I can see for now! Your claim's going pretty well :3 Hey I'm wondering if you wanted to rp with me "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 You got claimed! Heyo! Your character got claimed, sooo congratulations! It was tough but you finally got there. If you need any help on fancying up your character page, feel free to ask. :3 Re Sure .w. What kind of char page do you want? Fancy (Example), or basic (Example)? Those are the only character page templates I know of, but I think there's another one that's basic but a little more fancy. Your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Done~ I didn't know what colors you wanted, but you can always change them using this. You pretty much just need to fill out stuff. Fonts are listed here. Hope I didn't mess up anything too badly ^^" I went with pink/purple/blue because...well, yeah, daughter of Aphrodite. Colors might hurt the eyes, so if you don't like them, change 'em. Hello Is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the changes. Thank you! Wiki-check-on-thing! Hallo! Seeing as I'm your mentor in Adopt-A-Newb, here to check up on you (why does that sound like I'm a babysitter? o.o I'm not babysitter and newbs aren't babies x.x) Anyway, hope thee is doing well. If you're having problems with the coding on your character page (well, I did edit the stuff in; no surprises if I somehow magically broke the coding. again.), alert me :D CHEERS AND HERE IS A LARGE PLATTER OF COOKIES. -The blue cosmic sheep meanders away.- Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks now without editing. If, by the 6th of June, you have failed to make an edit, we, the admin team, reserve the right to either delete or archive your characters. Hello I messaged you a few weeks back regarding your inactivity. Well, this message is pretty much the same. You've not edited in a while now. If by the 9th of July you have not made an edit, the admin team reserved the right to either delete or archive your characters. Re:Inactive Alright, I'll make the necessary edits soon :) Thanks for telling me about your possible inactivity! Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.